Three Little Devils
by 01JJL
Summary: Sena was having a normal day so far. That is, until those three decided different. AU HiruSena


**Disclaimer:** I really don't own Eyeshield 21. Not ever.

**Rating: **K+

**Pairing:** Hiruma x Sena

**Author's Notes:** I'm tired now, but please enjoy the story.

* * *

Days like this were nice to Sena. The sun was going down (making the house glow with its deep orange sunrays), he was home alone peacefully reading a book (the one he just _never_ had time to start because of his hectic schedule), and… wait a minute.

Home?

Alone?

_Peaceful?_

It just did not compute.

Since when was his house this quiet he could actually read a book to himself? Oh, no, no, no. The house was _never_ this quiet. Well, how could it when you had three monstrous little devils around. The house was usually practically up in flames by now! (I mean, seriously, it was already six o'clock. Why weren't there any sirens going off, things exploding, or townsfolk running an angry mob with torches and pitchforks towards their house!)

This… this was not right. Something is off… way off.

He shuddered a little.

He didn't even want to think about what his boys were up to now.

Pushing his worst nightmares to the back of his mind, Sena got off the couch he was sitting on and went off (slowly as to make sure he didn't walk straight into a prank the boys liked to pull) to search the house for the three mini devils. It was a damn good thing the _he_ wasn't here right now… or else he might have feared that _he_ was in on this too. Now that was a scary thought.

Sena gulped and headed for the staircase. Steadily making his way up one step at a time, he called out.

"Are you guys up here? Quit foo-"

He noticed something.

There, at the top of the stairs, was his youngest devil, Saki's, favorite gun he carried around with him. Though it may have been a small pistol rigged to be a water gun (but Sena was still suspicious that is still shot real bullets), he still took it with him everywhere. So…

What was it doing here?

Rushing up the rest of the steps, Sena grabbed the small gun and hurtled towards his shared bedroom. Slamming the door shut, he closed his eyes tight and slid down the door while letting out a relieved sigh. That was, until he opened his eyes back up.

As he did, he also opened his mouth to scream.

"Hey! What are you doing with that, Ko-mph!"

And thus Sena had been blindfolded and gagged by his second eldest devil, Koiichi.

"Shh! Be quiet, mother."

'_Ugh… they're calling me mom again?'_ Sena thought while being led to only god knows where.

He was then gently pushed in to what he would think a car. Just then a roaring sound was heard along with some unneeded engine revving. Yep, it was a car alright and if he was correct with by how the fine leather seats felt.

It was_ his _car.

"Don't worry, mom." That sounded like the oldest little devil's voice, Yususke. "We'll be there in twenty minutes or so."

'_Be _where_ though!'_ Through the blindfold, Sena was glaring hard. Really hard.

Ah, if only looks could kill.

"Stop pouting, mommy."

He gave an indigent response to his youngest who was apparently sitting next to them.

Back to the main point, though…

Where the hell are they going!

Just as he was about to voice his question (the gag fell off a while back) there was a sudden screech of tires, a slight yell, and the car stopped dead. Then Yusuke cut him off. "We're here."

Good, but where was "here" exactly.

Let's see, he could hear the bustling of many cars, the sound of crowds, and could smell the distinct, yet slightly sickening, smell of fried food.

Dang it!

"Yusuke, Saki, Koiichi! Get this blindfold off of me now!"

Then there was sudden brightness as he saw the outlines of the shopping district.

And of a specific shop in this shopping district.

"Come on, mother, we need to get going! We're behind schedule already!" And just like that, Sena was dragged into said store with a full look of horror on his pliant face.

"W-w-why are we here, you three! I-I'm not going in here! You can't make me!" He was literally making them drag him into the store in front of them kicking and screaming.

"Tch. Quit being a little kid, mommy. Be a big boy and stop crying about it."

Why, oh, why did this stuff happen to him?

When they entered the store, a lady bowed to them and said in a cheerful voice.

"Welcome to La Petit Roux, Tokyo's finest salon in the beauty department!"

Sena felt like crying now. No way, they wouldn't! Oh, wait, yeah they would make him all dolled up like a girl… but why? Oh, Sena could probably answer that question. Because they think it would be fun to mess with a man's masculine pride.

He was dragged up to the front desk with another woman. This one had a little too much make up on. She almost looked like a raccoon to Sena and judging from his little devil's reactions so did they. That made Sena cheer up a little.

At least until the raccoon-lady spoke.

"Oh! You must be the 7:15 appointment under…"

"Yes! That's us." Yusuke rushed while checking his wrist-watch. Koiichi, who noticed this, added. "Hurry it up, too. We need to _be somewhere."_

The raccoon-lady smiled at him cheekily. "Of course, we aren't the best in Tokyo for nothing!"

With that, Sena (who was mentally freaking out) was dragged and thrown into a cushion-y chair.

"Sit tight, Hun, this is going to be a bumpy ride." Thusly, three ladies with hairpins, scissors, and other beauty supplies dove in and started working miraculously fast. Sena was shocked; these women were working faster than he could probably had run back in his high school days! They were tearing and pulling at his hair. He felt like crying again. It hurt!

Yet as soon as they started, they were done. His three little devils, who had been standing and watching impatiently, grabbed him and dragged him away. Though he was suddenly thrown into a stall where more people took their turn at getting him ready for… something.

What was that something anyways?

This time, though, these people were sizing him up and getting him dressed in a… oh no. Was-was a… a dress!

Okay, this time he was _not_ going to lay back and accept this.

Sena took off running, and was going to make it out the door too!

Well, if Saki hadn't already somehow set up land mines under his feet and blew him into the air where he was captured and dragged back to the stall.

Dang Saki at being a mastermind on how to catch him. It wasn't fair!

I mean, even _he_ could barely catch him!

"SAKI! KOIICHI! YUSUKE! _I SWEAR I'LL GET YOU GUYS FOR THIS!_"

The three little devils just looked at him plainly with a bored expression on their faces.

Sena cried drastically at them. "At least be a little guilty!"

Nope, they looked 100% guilt free.

Soon, though, Sena's loud voice was muffled when the put the dress on him.

The dress, he had to admit, was really pretty. It was a nice, soft mocha color. The dress flourished to right past his knees and it fluttered out towards the bottom. There were a few ruffles here and there, but there were also a lot of bows. They were lined up with the edge of the dress and had thin strips of cloth hung at each end of the bows. The top part was like a corset with lace up strings in the back and laced up strings for decoration in the front. Hanging from the sides of the top of the dress were, what he supposed, sleeves. They went up halfway on his upper arms where they were then tightened with the ribbon that was on them. The sleeves opened up more towards the end and were almost covering up both of Sena's hands.

The people that were helping him with dressing stood back to appreciate their work. They looked at Sena with accomplished faces.

"Here, put these shoes on." And he was tossed some lace up shoes.

After quickly putting them on and doing a horrible job at it. The three devils just brushed it off while grabbing his hands and dragging him out back into the car. Once all seated and buckled in, Sena turned to his eldest with a dead look on his face.

"Okay, you had your fun of playing dress up with me again, now we are going back home."

The two in the back seat snickered. Yusuke looked at him with a slight smirk on his face.

Oh, it reminded Sena so much of _his _smirk.

"Sorry, mom, we need to go to one final place~" His smirk widened as he took a sharp turn to the left. "You'll see."

No. Not more. Please, anything, but more!

Just then, Sena was blindfolded… _again_!

This time he was ready to scream bloody murder at them. Until the car made another abrupt turn and sent Sena flying in to the window next to him. He opened his mouth ready to complain until he was suddenly hefted out of the car.

"Okay, are we done with this cat and mouse game yet! I'm getting tired of it," Sena cried out in exhaustion, wanting nothing more than to go home, go into his bathroom connected to his room, and take a nice, long bubble bath, "and now where are you taking me?"

There was no replay back, just him getting the blindfold pushed off and being pushed into a dark room.

Landing on his butt, Sena grumbled softly about grounding them for a good three weeks.

Getting up softly, he looked around the room. Weird… it looked like a hotel room… a very expensive one at that.

'_Clink'_

Sena looked towards he right, there he saw glass doors going out onto the balcony, on the balcony, he saw, was a table with two chairs and plates and silverware all set up. He quickly stalked towards the door, and opening it with much ease, he slipped outside into the cool night's air.

He walking over to the edge of the balcony and looked down expecting something, though he was surprised when he saw nothing.

Turning back around towards the table for two, there was a candle lit.

'_That wasn't there before… was it?_

Sena hoped so; he didn't want to think he was beginning to crazy.

"Seriously, first I'm kidnapped by my _own_ three children, gagged and blindfolded. Then I'm driven almost all over the Tokyo shopping district getting put into the most girly things ever. Now I ended up here somehow after being blindfolded again! What the hell is going on here!"

Just then he noticed a small sheet of paper sitting on top of one of the plates. Picking it up, he read what it said which was two words:

_Turn around._

Giving up and turning around to amuse those three little schemers, he choked out a very surprised gasp.

There, standing in all his glory, was his husband and lover, Hiruma, Yoichi.

He had a fine, sleek, black suit on with a deep red dress shirt underneath the jacket. His hair was nice and black, albeit shorter than it was in his high school days. He truly looked good. Those seven months away from home did good to him.

"Y-Yoichi!"

Caught up in the moment, Sena ran into Yoichi's open arms and hooked his arms around Yoichi's neck as he kissed him passionately on the mouth. Yoichi returned the passion while securing his arms around Sena's lower back. Pulling back, but not before stealing another quick kiss from Sena's mouth Yoichi spoke.

"Che. Fucking shrimp, I wouldn't miss this day ever. I finished my job and came back home especially early to be here today."

Sena's eyes widened a bit and he managed to stutter out, "W-ha-?"

He was quickly cut off with another kiss on his rose petal lips.

"Happy anniversary, Sena Hiruma."

Sena smiled as he leaned onto the kiss, vaguely aware of the gunshots going off in the distant and the cheers of what sounded like his three little devils.


End file.
